


Choni Shorts!

by Chonisbee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chonisbee/pseuds/Chonisbee
Summary: A collection of shorts depicting different day to day things Choni do!
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Choni Shorts!

**Author's Note:**

> Cheryl and Toni are at the grocery store, shopping for their everyday needs!

"Toni, what are you up to?"

"Babe! why do you always think I'm up to something?"

"First, you suspiciously pull us into the candy aisle, then you start slowly backing up against the candy with your hands behind your back. And don’t think I haven’t noticed the random bars of chocolate that have appeared in our cart."

Toni put her nose up in the air and smirked while saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cheryl finally let go of the cart and put her hands on her hips "Antoinette Topaz..." Mockingly, Toni matched her girlfriend, similarly putting her hands on her hips, "Cheryl Marjorie Blossom?"

Cheryl raised her eyebrows then burst out in laughter. "What?? what is it??" Toni said as her cheeks flushed red. "I suspect I may have solved the case of the appearing candy bars." Following Cheryl's eyes, Toni realized that her hands were still stocked full with a wide assortment of candy bars and chocolates.

"FINE! You caught me..." groaned Toni, "we're still getting them though," Toni smirked while tossing the sweets into the cart; she looked up at Cheryl and chuckled saying "hehe, I love you."

Cheryl laughed, rolling her eyes "you're lucky I love you too ma chérie, come on now, we have groceries to buy, and a dinner to prepare." As Cheryl began moving she suddenly halted, and turned around to face Toni, “and this is the last time we overindulge and fuel our sugar addiction.”

Nodding, Toni agreed wholeheartedly, knowing Cheryl said this every single time they went to the store.

**Author's Note:**

> So? did you enjoy it? feel free to give me some feedback or even prompts for the next short!


End file.
